Being Alive
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: What if George never actually died? What if it wasn't him who got hit by that bus? And what goes down when he returns to Grace Hospital two years later, with a army uniform on?
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since George O'Malley died and it still was a day everyone hated. George had a great heart and didn't deserve to die.

He had friends, he also had a wife, for about 3 years or so before he died. His wife's name was Quinn Teller. She transferred from Philadelphia Hospital when she was an intern.

They became friends instantly. They were always assigned to work together with patients, with the exception in some cases.

They dated when they were interns, that was when they lost their virginity to each other. They were in love for a while.

But they broke up when George had an eye for someone else. And when George married, Quinn tried to let go, but it was difficult.

The married couple divorced when George felt the feelings for Quinn and again his wife didn't love him. Quinn and George married later and they stayed together.

They had a great relationship, especially when it came to raising a child. After George and Quinn had sex, the condom one used was crap and Quinn ended up pregnant. 9 months later she gave birth to a baby girl; she was only 5 when George died.

George got hit by a bus the morning he was supposed to enlist to the army. But instead ended up saving a woman from getting hit by a bus. George didn't survive and it broke many hearts.

Even the woman who he saved, she cried harder than Quinn or George's mother did. All his other friends were just as heartbroken. Especially Owen, Izzie and Miranda.

Miranda could barley focus on anything when he died, Izzie just couldn't believe it, but Quinn and Owen basically lost it and they didn't know what to do.

George basically died for another person, he did good by it, but he left behind 3 very important people. His wife, Quinn, his five year old daughter, Emily O'Malley, and his new born son, George O'Malley II.

Quinn loved George more than anything and when her son was born, she saw some much of her husband in him, she named her son after him. She also kept the last name.

She was a widow but, she was getting by being a single mother alone. But that was about to change…

It was a normal Saturday, it was one of those days that she had off, but she couldn't take off, she needed the extra money since she had two children. It didn't matter since everybody else worked that day too.

Owen, Meredith, Izzie, Alex, Christina, and everyone else she knew that was left. She was told to go check on a patient that got a shot in the arm. Quinn nodded.

She went to the bed where the patient was located and pulled the certain. It revealed, a normal sized man, in an army uniform and a gun shot in his arm; it was George O'Malley.

She gasped and nearly dropped the chart she was holding. "George?" She said, trying to think of better words to say, but she failed. "Hey Quinney." George replied back.

"I'll be right back." She said and left his certain, she walked back to Miranda Bailey and Bailey could tell something was wrong. "What happened Teller?" She asked.

It usually minded Quinn that she called her Teller when she legally changed it to O'Malley, but she was too in shock to mind. "Dr. Bailey, I think you should come see this." Quinn said and Bailey shot a confused look to her.

"Why? Is the patient dying?" She asked and Quinn shook her head. "No, that's actually the thing, the patient I have is still alive." Quinn said and then more doctors started to look at her. "Just come with me and you'll see."

Dr. Bailey along with Izzie, Alex, Meredith, and some of the other doctors followed her. She pulled back the certain again and revealed the supposedly dead, George O'Malley. Then everyone had wide eyes, especially Bailey who was about to scream.

"O'Malley?" She asked and George nodded. "WHAT THE HELL? I…. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!?" She practically yelled.

"No, just injured, luckily. I was honorably discharged from the army and I'm back. Also, my arm is bleeding from when I got shot." George said, but everyone could see that.

"What? You're supposed to be dead!" Izzie said.

"I just went to the army, if I died, I- Quinn would've received a letter." George said, he sounded clueless. He had no idea what happened two years ago. They thought he got hit by a bus in order to save a girls life.

"GEORGE, WE THOUGHT YOU GOT HIT BY A BUS!" Alex yelled, and George's eyes widened.

"I didn't get hit, I was supposed to, but another guy I was talking to when I got coffee did. I can tell you guys the rest when I stop losing blood." George said and Bailey nodded. "O'Malley, patch O'Malley up." She said and Quinn nodded.

Bailey decided to start calling her O'Malley because George is back in Seattle Grace and alive. She went over to his side and started to patch up his wound. This was going to be a long, painful, and confusing thing for everyone.

**Hey guys, I'm now in Love with Grey's Anatomy! I just started watching last Sunday and I'm up to season 2. **

**I may have skipped to see how George died and I was so heartbroken. I cried! And then this came to me. :) George is my favorite! I LOVE T.R. KNIGHT!**

**(Izzie is a close second though!)**

**I had to write this, it's basically what I did during Math class, that class nobody pays attention to what you do so, it's a perfect place to write. ;)**

**The character Quinn Teller (O'Malley) came to me instantly, I thought he might as well have a best friend that later became is wife. And what if when they first dated and had sex, had a daughter.**

**Then when he died, she was pregnant with a second child, and when it was born, it was named George because of O'Malley's death.**

**This will probably only be a couple of chapter though… :)**

**Sorry, If I'm not getting this exactly right, I don't know most of the characters past Season 2, I'm still watching!**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thanks, it's my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn then got out her supplies and then started to clean George's wound. She wanted to talk to him so bad but she was still in shock and she had so many questions that could overwhelm him.

George didn't like his wife not talking to him so he thought it was time to start a conversation. "How have you been?" George asked her.

Honestly she had been a mess for a year and then things started to get better after a year had past and her second pregnancy was over. "Fine I guess. The first year without you was hard. I mean I thought you were dead." Quinn answered.

But she really didn't say what she really wanted to. George didn't even know that she had a second child and that he had a son. "How's Emily?" George asked, wondering how his daughter had been. He was sure him not being there and Quinn having to tell her what she thought happened must have been difficult.

"Fine now. She's seven." Quinn said and then put the supplies she was using on George down. "Do you know how hard it was?" Quinn asked, in louder tone.

"Uh no. Well, I uh…" George tried to say, but he couldn't find the right words. "The last two years were very like the end of the world for her. When you died… or I thought you died at least." Quinn started.

"Right." George added. "I had to go home that night and explain to our 5 year old daughter that she was never going to see her father again!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh my. I guess that really is hard, I'm really sorry. And I guess it's hard when you don't really understand." George said, thinking that Emily wouldn't understand the meaning of death because at that time she was 5 years old.

"Oh no! The worst is when you do understand." Quinn said and George was confused. "And yes, she understood what I was talking about completely."

"But how?" George asked. "She was five years old." Quinn didn't really know for sure how their daughter knew what she meant, but she had a few theories. "Uh, it could having something to do with her grandfather dying." Quinn said.

"My dad?" George asked. "Uh, yeah. That might have something to do with that and being the daughter of two doctors, she's probably heard the word 'death' so many times that its become a normal word for her." Quinn said.

George then chuckled because he knew that was true and he also knew that Emily spent a lot of time in the hospital because of them working constantly. Quinn even came up with the idea to have the hospital build a nursery for kids.

It was for sick kids and for kids that belonged to people who worked at the hospital. Izzie, Quinn, and the rest of the doctors helped with the idea. Miranda loved the idea because it gave her more time to see her son as it did Quinn and George to see their daughter.

"And then she had to deal with the other set of news that night." Quinn added and George wondered what she was talking about.

"What other news was there?" George asked. He had no idea what Quinn was about to tell him.

"I was pregnant again." Quinn told him and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe that. "Was it mine?" George asked.

"No, actually it was Alex's." Quinn said, sarcastically. "Of course it was yours dummy! We were married, I got pregnant before you died… I mean left. Sorry still processing!" Quinn said.

George smiled at Quinn's humor and that he was father of two children. Well at least he hoped to be. "And, what was it?" George asked.

"A boy." Quinn said and George's smile grew brighter at the thought of having a son. Having a little boy, he had delivered so many of them.

"A boy? Really?" George said, and Quinn could tell that he couldn't believe it. George was now regretting leaving to go to the army. "What's his name?" George asked.

"George." Quinn said and George looked up, thinking he misheard his wife say that she named her son after him. "Really?" George asked, still not being able to believe it. Quinn nodded. "It was Emily's idea actually, he was born exactly a month after she turned 6." Quinn added.

"Wow. And how was it her idea for his name?" George asked. "Well, after he was born and he was in my arms. I knew he was beautiful. He had the bluest eyes, like yours. Emily came in to see her brother and she said, 'he looks like daddy'." Quinn explained.

"Wow. We have a smart daughter and what's his middle name?" George asked. "Harold." Quinn told her and George's eyes widened. That was his father's name.

"My dad's name?" George questioned and Quinn nodded. "Yeah, George Harold O'Malley II."

"So first you name him after me and then my dad?" George questioned and Quinn rolled her eyes. "You were… I thought you were dead. And he did look so much like you, it's not like he was a replacement or anything." Quinn said, thinking George didn't like it.

"No, I love it." George said and Quinn smiled. "I just can't believe it." George said.

"I know the last two years have been a lot." Quinn said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Do you think I can still work here?" George asked and Quinn smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure. You are alive and I'm sure Bailey will let be a resident here again." Quinn said.

"Okay, as long as you fill me in on some things." George said. "No problem." Quinn said.

"So, are you dating anyone?" George asked, thinking she was probably with someone after the two years of everyone thinking he was dead. "No. Never found anyone." Quinn said and George was happier.

"So, you're still mine?" George asked. "We are still married." Quinn said and George laughed. He then leaned in and kissed Quinn. "But I think we should call your mother. She thinks you're dead." Quinn said.

"Yeah, it'll be good for her to know I'm alive." George said. "And I better explain to everyone everything that happened."

"Including me." Quinn added and George nodded. "Yeah, and I mean everyone. Meredith, Izzie, Alex, Lexie, Christina, everyone." George nodded. "I know. And one more question."

"What?" Quinn asked, after kissing him again. "Can I see her? Emily, I mean, I've missed her so much. And I'd like to meet George too." George asked, hoping to see his daughter again and to meet his son.

**What did you think? Sorry it's been a while, but I didn't know if I should continue this. **

**But I did, seeing how some people liked this :)**

**I got a nasty review (deleted…) so it kind of lost inspiration for a while, but one best friends gave it back to me! :D **

**Anyway, what did you think of this? And what do you think will happen next? Will Quinn let George see Emily again? And will he get to meet his son?**

**Will he explain to everyone what really happened that day of John Doe bus incident and why he took off to the army without a word?**

**I hope you guys are liking this so far, anyway, please let me know what you think! :D**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :) Thank you guys for loving the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So When… I mean, I think you could start by talking to the chief. About getting yourself a job here again, as a resident." Quinn suggested. "I don't think you'll be able to become a attending next year like me and the others, but its worth a shot."

George nodded in agreement to that idea. "Now?" George asked and she smiled. "Well, that'd be great because I have my Peds rounds with Arizona and Alex, so…" Quinn said as she was about to leave, but George stopped her. "Wait!" George yelled and Quinn turned back to him and sighed, knowing what he was about to say was probably going to be about Alex.

"What?" Quinn asked, even if George's question was obvious. "Alex? Because he doesn't work in Peds. He's majors in plastics, right?" George asked and she smiled again. Another thing that changed while George was gone. "Actually, he's in Peds with me now." Quinn told him and his eyes widened.

"Why?" George asked, probably thinking that Alex would be the one to torture the kids. "He is very sweet and great with the kids. He has a great heart and frankly, Arizona and I see a great future for him in Peds." Quinn said. "And he's my… best friend." She added, finally leaving the area and then George's eyes widened again hearing her call Alex 'a very good friend'.

She went after her, "Wait!" He yelled, trying to catch up to her. She stopped, waiting for him and when he finally did, they started walking. "So Alex and you are…?" George tried to ask, but he was having trouble finding the right words to say. "Alex and I are very close George. We always were. Frankly I was the only one who never really hated him." Quinn said and George sighed. George and Alex never really got along, so it was hard for him to think that Quinn and Alex spent a lot of time together in his absence.

"Especially after the merger." Quinn said and George was curious about she meant by 'merger'. Again, another thing she'd have to explain to him because he was in the army. "Merger?" George questioned and Quinn nodded. "Merger with Mercy West." Quinn told him and George's first thought about that wasn't pretty at all. "I know it sounds and trust me in the beginning it was a hot mess, but actually I think it did this hospital good."

"Any good people? From Mercy West?" George asked and Quinn nodded, recalling four good doctors from Mercy West, even if only two were still with SGMH currently. "Yes, four actually. Residents, same class." Quinn told him and George smiled. "I was kind of hoping for names." George said and Quinn smiled again.

"Oh, Jackson, Reed, Charlie, and April." Quinn told him. "They were good, even if I wasn't really friends with one of them, they were good additions. Until we lost two of them." Quinn said, recalling the shooting that happened a few years back which caused to lose two of residents they gained. "Who?" George asked.

"Reed and Charlie." Quinn told him. "Where are they now?" George asked, and Quinn sighed, not wanting to tell him about the event that happened, that everyone dreads to hear or speak of. "Dead. Reed was okay and Charlie was a huge dick at times, but they didn't deserve what fate gave them."

"How did they die?" George asked and she sighed again. She knew he was going to keep going, but what surprised her was that he had no clue that the shooting ever happened. It's like he's been living under a rock for the past 2 years. "Shot." Quinn said and he stopped walking for a moment, then continued as Quinn kept walking, only to slow down slightly for a few seconds.

"Reed was shot in the head and Charlie in the chest." Quinn added and it was George's turn to sigh as he wondered how they got shot in the first place. "How?" George asked. "There was this… shooter. He came into the hospital, looking for Derek, mainly." Quinn started and George cut her off.

"A what?" George exclaimed. "His name was Gary Clark. His wife was a patient who died in the hospital. Derek, being the chief at the time, ordered to his wife off life support. He was also after Webber, her being his patient. And Lexie, turned the machine his wife was on off, basically killing her." Quinn explained and George nodded.

"Go on." George said and Quinn nodded, continuing. "Uh, he was looking for Derek, after a while of not getting answers, Reed was the first person who was shot and killed. Right in the head. Then shot a nurse in the lobby, he shot Derek, Owen, while Christina worked on saving Derek. He shot Charlie because he was a surgeon. Bailey survived." Quinn said.

"How?" George asked. "She said she was a nurse." Quinn said and George smiled. "Anyway, she watched Charlie die. When the shooter finally found the chief, he shot himself to be with his wife." Quinn finished. "I have a lot to catch up on don't I?" George asked and Quinn nodded. "Did I mention Izzie doesn't work here anymore?" Quinn asked, thinking about it.

"No. What happened?" George asked, wondering what happened to Izzie. "Did she die from the cancer?" George asked, very worried that she did. "No. Treatments worked. Like it never happened. She got fired and then just left." Quinn told her and George sighed. He didn't think that sounded like Izzie. "She and Alex are divorced."

"Oh my god." George said as Quinn's pager went off. She took it out and looked at it. "I'm late." Quinn said and George nodded. "I'm gonna talk to Webber." George said and both George and Quinn went to where they had to be.

Quinn got to where she needed to be a few minutes later. She came into a room where a Peds patient was; she saw Alex and Arizona there, waiting for her to get there. "You're late. You missed rounds." Arizona said. "I know, I'm sorry Dr. Robbins. Had a family situation, slash crisis thing." Quinn said and Arizona nodded, walking closer to Quinn.

"Weird, because Karev showed up on time and from what I know your daughter is at school. And I didn't hear anything going wrong in the day care." Arizona said. "Uh, George is back. He's not dead." Alex said and Arizona's eyes widened, at the shock of hearing that. "You're not being serious Karev." She said.

"No. My dead husband for a week is actually alive and my husband for the past two years in the army. Without any information of that, or why he didn't say goodbye. Or that he never knew I had a second child. His second child." Quinn said and sighed. She felt like breaking down, but didn't. This was so much and Alex felt the need to help her.

"Can you give me and her a few minutes alone?" Alex whispered to Arizona and she nodded, motioning to go outside of the room. Alex put his hand on her back and they walked into an On- Call room.

"So what's going on? Does he still work here or not?" Alex asked and Quinn shrugged. "I don't know yet. He is talking to the chief about it now." Quinn told him. "Did he ask about anything? Did you say anything about me?" Alex asked and she looked up at him. "Just about my kids and what's been going on." Quinn told him. "And the only thing I said about you is that you're in Peds with me, one of my 'best' friends, and Izzie divorced you."

"Great." Alex said, sarcastically and she didn't notice. "I told him about the merger, the shooting." Quinn added and he was interested yet again. "Did you tell him anything else? To do with that or anything else, involving me?" Alex asked and she scoffed again.

"No. We don't spend every minute talking about what Alex did or who Alex screwed. Because you know if we were that's what he'd ask, because before Izzie, that's the kind of guy you were before he left." Quinn said. "And no I didn't tell him… everything that happened." She added and Alex sighed. "Are you going to tell him? About anything else?" Alex asked and she shrugged for a moment, finally shaking her head.

"You're going back to him. And basically lie to him forever?" Alex asked and she rolled her eyes. "I technically am still married to him. I don't think I have say. Besides, George, I love him. He was my first love." Quinn said.

"Okay, I'm saying, I think it's weird he just disappears for two years without any words, phone calls or anything." Alex said. "Then just shows up thinking everythings the same and everyone is expecting his return."

"I know you were never fond of George, but he's back and yes, its weird and I will ask him. How was he supposed to know we thought he died from getting hit by a bus?" Quinn asked him and he rolled his eyes. "Well how do you think he's going to feel when he asks where you were during the shooting and the truth is that you nearly died after getting shot in the hip." Alex said.

"Yes, but I survived. And you're one to talk. You were there with me. We nearly died in that elevator together, and yes I'm not telling him. How do you think George will act when he learns that is wife was almost killed?" Quinn said, asking him what he thought of their many situations.

"So you're not going to tell him anything… that is really important? That happened while he was… 'gone'?" Alex asked and she scoffed again. "No." Quinn answered, indicating she had one or a couple of secrets.

"Anyway, he asked to see Emily again. He wants to meet George. He is their father." Quinn said. "When he died and I told Emily she'd never see him again, I'm happy as much as I am now that I know Georgie will know his father. I hated thinking of how he'd have to grow up, without ever meeting his dad." Quinn said and Alex nodded.

"You do realize he left you and your five year old daughter here. Alone. When you were 3 weeks pregnant with your son?" Alex questioned and she nodded. Getting a little angry with him. "YES! But… We'll discuss this later? I'd like to actually see some kids today and save their lives." Quinn said and Alex nodded, and they went back in to assist with Arizona.

**What did you think?**

**I know, its been ages since this was updated, but I'm back. I'm actually glad for the wait because I now just watched up to the middle of Season 8, so I'm really caught up.(Almost fully)**

**Anyway, if I mentioned Izzie being there, earlier, Sorry. Pretend that never happened. I didn't know she left till a little while ago. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys still love this story and still follow and read it and review because I'm still writing it because I love it. :)**

**Anyway, what do you think Quinn is hiding from George? Does Alex know something? Is there more than one secret?**

**Honestly, I love Alex so much now I must add him to this story! I have to! :)**

**Anyway, I probably won't update this probably for a few weeks now because I need a relaxing weekend, before a week of finals. Then a half week preparing for High school graduation and my parent's 20****th**** anniversary.**

**I have to sing MY WISH at the graduation and babysit my brother on the same day, so preparing for that as well as finals which I'm pretty sure I will die from :(**

**Anyway, I'm sorry but after that its Summer and I'm free to write more and hopefully have an update up more often than one each month or so, which I hate doing but I have too many stories and I'd hate to delete them.**

**So please read and review this because when I get the good reviews for this story I get really happy and its my motivation! ;)**

**So Hope you enjoyed this every interesting chapter and continue to give me feedback. **

**Next George will talk to his old allies. Meet some new faces and possibly see his kids. Maybe we will learn one or more (if there are some) of Quinn's secrets. It also looks like Quinn knows something that Alex has done.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

**By the way, if you are interested, I started a Grey's Anatomy Roleplay! It's on Tumblr, so if you'd like to join me! Be my guest!**

**If you are it's called 'Anatomy By Day, Hot Mess By Night'. I can also put the link on my profile and here, so here :)**

anatomy-by-day-hot-mess-by-night. / **(Take spaces out when using link)**

**Please check it out, I could use some players. Anyway, please review and favorite and follow! And ask me about my RP and this story if you'd like :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Alex did their rounds and did well with Arizona. But they were relieved when it was lunch so they could talk about things. Alex and Quinn sat together. "So what are you going to tell him?" Alex asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Alex, what part of, 'I'm not telling him' do you not understand?" Quinn asked and Alex shrugged. "He should know what his wife was up to while he was away for the last two years." Alex said. Quinn knew he was right in a way, but wasn't going to tell him. It'd break him, she was already lying to him. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him everything. That she had a new relationship with Alex. Different from when he worked with them.

"Quinn, now that's he's back, you're going to push me aside?" Alex asked and she frowned. She didn't want to, but it didn't give her any other choice. "Only when he's around." Quinn said and then George appeared. With his lunch.

"The chief said, that I can have my job back." George said and Quinn smiled. "That's great babe. What year resident are you?" Quinn asked.

"5th." George said and Quinn's eyes widened. "So you'll be attendings with us next year!" Quinn exclaimed and then kissed him. Alex felt the erge to throw up. He didn't like that at all. But he liked her. Why did he have to show up now?

Then Meredith, Christina, and Lexie joined them at their table. They stared at George, as if they were looking at a chost. "Why are they staring at me, like I'm a ghost or something?" George whispered to Quinn. "Because you're sitting here, at our table after two years that we thought you died, so I think you'll have to live with the staring." Quinn told him.

"You've been in the army. This whole time." Meredith said and George nodded. "Yeah." He replied, however Meredith was expecting and kind of hoping for a better answer. They thought for two years he was dead. "007, I knew you were somewhat stupid, but I never knew you were heartless." Christina interjected.

"What?" George wondered. "Well first off, you leave town to join the army during a war without saying goodbye to us. Leaving your pregnant wife and five year old daughter here alone." Christina said and George thought for a second. "I was going to say goodbye, but I knew you guys would stop me. And I needed to be there. Make something of myself." George said.

"Yeah, and against all our wishes, well minus Arizona because she thought it was great, you so far, surivived. And were there longer than we thought." Quinn said.

"So when can I see my children?" George asked and Quinn thought for a second. "Tonight I guess." Quinn said and George smiled and kissed her and she smiled, but it wasn't as it used to be. Lexie gave a confused look after that. "So you two are back together? Already?" Lexie asked and Quinn nodded. "We technically are still married." Quinn said.

"And she's no seeing anyone else, so..." George said, but then Lexie knew something else. "Wait..." She tried to say, but Meredith stopped her. "Hey George, can you do me a favor and grab me a drink?" Meredith asked and George nodded. Same as always, caring and thoughtful. He left the table and everyone turned, curiously to Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"Obviously, I'm with my husband." Quinn said.

"Which one? Because remember, a few days ago, you were all excited about getting married in a few weeks." Meredith said and Quinn sighed. "Well, I don't think that can happen. I can't be married to two different guys." Quinn argued and Alex sighed.

"She obviously chose O'Malley over me. I'm dealing with it." Alex said and Quinn frowned. Quinn was engaged to Alex? Well, George wouldn't want to hear about this when he gets back after two years. "Alex, I love you. But what do you want me to do? Since he's alive, I'm sitll legally married." Quinn said.

Quinn gave him a quick kiss. "So are you going to tell him- about the other thing?" Lexie asked. "Are you because, you sounded like you were. No, not yet. He just got back." Quinn said.

"Quinn, he left after a week of you being married." Alex said. "Does that sound like a fit husband and father to you. Leaving them. No goodbyes?" He asked, but didn't get answer. George sat back down, so they acted like nothing was said.

After lunch was over, they went back to work. Did usual. Then when the shifts were thats when George found Quinn again. "So, should we go?" George asked and Quinn nodded. "Just be glad, I moved your stuff only to the spare room." She said and they left.

* * *

They got to the appartment soon enough. "Do you think she'll remember me?" George asked. Worried that the memories that his daughter had of him would be forgotten by now. It's been two years and Quinn probably had to explain that he was dead. "She was 5 not 2." Quinn said and George laughed. "She's 7 now, but don't worry, I think she will remember you."

Quinn and George got out of the car and followed Quinn into the house. "Emily!" Quinn called and then a little girl with blonde hair came running into the room. "Mom!" She yelled and ran into her mother's arms. "Hey sweetie!" Quinn said as she was released from a hug. Emily then looked up at George and stared for a few seconds. "Mommy, he looks like daddy." She said and George smiled wider.

"Em, that is daddy." Quinn said and she turned back to her mother. "But when I was 5 you said he went to heaven. Did you tell a lie?" Emily said and Quinn smiled warmly.

"No. She made a mistake. It's like on a test when you don't get the right answer. A mistake." George said as he got on his knees to be at eye contact with his daughter. "Daddy?" Emily asked and George's eyes began to water. He hadn't seen her in two years and it felt like forever. He loved and missed her so much. He couldn't believe how much she's changed.

"Oh sweetie. You're beautiful." George said and Emily went into his arms and he held her tight. "Daddy. You're alive." Emily said and George let out a breath. "I missed you so much. I love you." George said and Emily seemed really happy to see him. Quinn seen her happy, but not in the same way as she was now.

"I hear you're a big sister." George said and the little girl nodded. "He looks like you!" She exclaimed and both adults laughed. "Do you want to see Georgie?" Emily asked and George looked up at Quinn and she nodded. "I'll show you. He's on two years old." She said and George followed his daughter into another room.

There was a bed and lots of toys. The room was painted blue and it was just beautiful. A very young boy was on the floor. He could walk and he looked up at George when both he and Emily went in the room.

"You look just like him." Quinn said as she appeared behind him. "George. Thats daddy." Emily told her brother and he looked up, at the moment he didn't really understand. He was only two. "MOMMY!" He yelled and then Quinn went in and picked up her son. "He'll know you soon enough." Quinn told George as she held her son.

"Did you guys eat?" Quinn asked. "Georgie did." Emily answered and Quinn nodded. "Daddy will find something while I put George to bed, alright?" Quinn said and Emily started to pull George towards the kitchen as Quinn put the two year old in bed.

"So are you in 2nd grade?" George asked his daughter and she nodded. "Yes! It's fun! No naps!" She exclaimed and he laughed. "Did you miss me?" George asked and Emily nodded.

"Daddy, where did you go? I didnt see you last when I was five!" She pointed out and he nodded. "I was saving the world. I went to go help people who didn't have a hospital." George said, in words a seven year old could understand and she smiled.

"So mommy did a good job while I was gone!" George said and Emily nodded.

"A nice man was here too. He play with us and helped mommy." She said and thats when George was curious. Who would have been helping out. Maybe it was Derek or someone. "Well, I imagine she would need help." George said and he couldn't believe the next thing he heard his daughter say.

"MOMMY'S GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY! GEORGIE IS GONNA BE A BIG BRUTHER!" She exclaimed and George wondered if that was true. Emily sounded very serious and why would she say something that wasn't real. He wondered if she lied. What really went on the last two years, besides the merger, shooting, and birth of George.

_To Be Continued_

**Oooooo! Plot Twist! And Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry for the wait again! Lost my way with my other stories! Finished a couple of them, trying to do the same with this one!**

**Anyway, what do you think went on with Quinn in the last two years? **

**Was Emily right? **

**Is she pregnant again? **

**Who's the father? **

**Who has had relationships with her and her children? **

**Will she tell George? **

**Does everyone at the hospital know?**

**Hoping to update soon! **

**A few chapters left, hopefully! ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys still love this story and I hope you will motivate me by reviewing! They make me happy and give me motivation and such! ;)**

**And what do you think of the kids? I know Georgie doesn't talk because he's two and all, but what about Emily? Isn't she adorable? And what do you think will happen if she is right and Quinn is carrying another? **

**What will this mean for George and Quinn? What about the other guy?!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
